Love is still there
by Earthboundspirit
Summary: Melinda Gordon saw a ghost around the nine or ten years old. He looked very pale and had many bloodstains, she told Andrea. And he was angry too. How comes she in conversation with the ghost. Could she let him cross-over? CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1: Dark spirit or a light spirit

**Hy,**

**This is my first story written in english. I hope everyone will like it ^^**

**Bye**

**Chapter 1: Dark spirit or a light spirit  
**

Melinda closed the door of her red jeep, walked to the door of the antique store and opened it.

"Good morning Andrea." Melinda was coming in her antique shop, walking to Andrea and looking at a box on the counter.

Have you seen any spirits here? Andrea said afraid "I heard here a few minutes ago strange breezes."

Melinda was looking around, but saw nothing then antique.

"Nope," she said tot Andrea. "but whence that box?"

"This is new stuff for the store." She looked seriously to Melinda who wasn't moving by the door.

"Is something wrong here?" Andrea asked.

"O, no." Melinda her brain wasn't in her antique shop but far away from the normal world. She was looking around in the store again, and then she saw a woman and a little boy, who was shouting to the woman. He was around the 9 or 10 years old and he had an angry looking in his eyes. His face was very pale and he had many bloodstains on his chest. Melinda was looking at him, he saw her and then he came noiseless into the store close to Melinda.

"I know you can see me," he whispered cold.

The boy disappeared very loudly and Melinda was looking apprehensive to

the door.

"That wind..." Andrea said scared. "Is this a..."

"It really is." Melinda came to the counter near by Andrea. "Let's see what's in the box."

"A head, and some other antique," Andrea said to Melinda.

"Really?" She said with a big smile on her face.

Melinda was looking at the door of her antique store. She was really confused about the ghost boy. He looked very strong, but he was very weak, Melinda thought.

"I think the ghost boy will come back again."

Melinda was looking back to Andrea, while she said that.

"I think so too." Melinda showed her a weak smile.

Something is wrong with the ghost, Andrea thought. Maybe it isn't a light spirit, but a dark spirit, about what Melinda told me.

"Mel, could it be a dark spirit?" Andrea asked scared again.

"I think he isn't, because he's a little boy around the nine or ten years old." Melinda was looking to the door again, but the woman and the boy were really gone.

"I think I'm going to take my break earlier," Melinda said, with her face facing at the door.

"Okay, be carefully Mel," her friend said a little scared again.

Melinda walked to the door, opened it and walked then to her red jeep. She looked one more time around, but saw nothing then normal people. There were no ghost near by her antique store. She moved happy in her car and fright. The ghost boy was sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here." Melinda whispered to the boy. "You supposed to be going into the light."

"Really?" The boy showed her an evil laugh.

"Yea, really." Melinda was a bit angry on the ghost.

"I STICK TO MY OWN VIEW!" he shouted to her, and then he disappeared loudly again.

Melinda fright. "What does he mean by 'I stick to my own view?' Maybe it's something with the woman."

She moved out op the car, walked to the front door of her antique store 'Same as it never was antique' and thought about what the ghost boy said again. Maybe I should took a break when Andrea took a break too.

"Back again?" Andrea asked when Melinda came in.

"Not really," she answered. "I saw the ghost boy again."

Andrea looked a little scared to Melinda.

"Are you all right?" she asked her.

"I'm fine," Melinda answered. She thought for the third time about what the ghost boy said.

"I think I take a break now," Melinda said a little confused. She looked to Andrea with a scared face, but Andrea was looking at the door.

"Be careful," she said.

Melinda laughed weak a second to Andrea and walked then to her red jeep again.

**This was the first chapter of my story. I hope you had like the chapter.**

**I hope you will review ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The other side of the world

**Chapter 2: The other side of the world  
**

Melinda drove her car home, stopped the car and moved out of it. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Jim, are you at home?" she shouted in her house.

No one answered Melinda.

"Jim?" she asked again.

Melinda walked upstairs, listened to the shower who was seeping.

"Jim, are you take a shower now?" Melinda said.

She walked to the bathroom, looked inside and was permanently caught through someone. Melinda started to scream.

"Babe, calm down. It's me." Her husband said.

"Jim, you let me be scared." Melinda looked scared in her eyes.

"It's all right," Jim said.

They walked down stairs to the living room, going to sit down in the chairs and said nothing to each other.

"Jim?" Melinda asked her husband. "I have to tell you something."

"Are you all right?" Jim looked scared in his eyes to his wife, gave her a kiss and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, but..." She stopped her sentence.

"But what?" Jim asked and came dense at her.

"But I saw a ghost in front of the shop. He was very pale and he makes me feel scared. I had compassion with him. He looked so sad in my eyes." Melinda looked a bit afraid in her eyes.

"What did he said to you?"

"'I know you can see me' an the second time I saw him he said 'I stick to my own view.'" Melinda looked back to Jim. "How could I find him, do you know something how I could find the ghost boy?"

"Maybe you can find him on the internet?" Jim looked apparently to his wife. She was really confused, he thought.

"I don't know," Melinda said, "and what does he mean by 'I stick to my own view?'"

Melinda was standing up and was walking to the kitchen. Jim did it too and walked to the fridge.

"I don't know," Jim answered. "Maybe something with his unfinished business. Why would he be differently still here?"

"I really don't know."

Melinda took something out of the fridge and went back to the living. Jim followed her again.

"Maybe your plan isn't so bad as I thought." Melinda looked to Jim, who was sitting down in one of the chairs.

Melinda walked to her laptop, took it from the table and sat down in the other chair next to Jim.

"I've found something, but it isn't much." Melinda said. "The boy was 10 years old when he died. He died in Russia, that's in Europe, but he came from The united states."

"Maybe he's a soldier." Jim came to Melinda and kissed her in her neck.

"Stop it Jim, i'm searching. And he was 10, so he can't be a soldier." Melinda laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said with his arms around Melinda and kissed her again.

Melinda looked backwards and saw the face of Jim. He was a little scared about what Melinda was doing.


	3. Chapter 3: His name is

**Chapter 3: His name is…**

Melinda Gordon woke up early in the morning. It was around six o'clock. She was very tired. She heard downstairs the tap seeping. She stood up with a sigh and walked downstairs to put off the tap. She opened the door of the living room and she heard the seeping tap sound becoming louder and louder. It looked like someone turned it further open.

"Jim?" she asked for her husband. Maybe he was in the kitchen, but he didn't response the 'Jim?' question so he was sleeping. The fear raise in her body when she entered the kitchen. She saw the pale skin of the ghost she had seen yesterday at work.

"What do you want from me?" Melinda asked angry.

"Nothing, I just want you to be scared." He laughed, his voice sounded cold.

Melinda her body was shivering.

"Ok, so you want to play a game with me. Maybe I don't want to play a game with you, maybe I want some answers." She looked straight in the eyes of the boy.

"NO!" The boy shouted. Curtains moved violently back and forth through the rising wind the boy made. Then he disappeared as loudly he did the first time.

Jim entered the kitchen too.

"What happens here?" He asked sympathetic.

"Nothing, only a seeping tap and an angry ghost who doesn't want to talk with me." Melinda told Jim like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What did he want from you?"

"Nothing, he only wants to play a game with me."

"And?" He thought there was something she didn't tell him.

"I want some answers, I don't want to play a game with a ghost again. I'm tired to play all those games with ghosts."

"All right. Maybe we have to find some more about this ghost on the internet." Jim tried to make Melinda happier. It seemed to work.

"Maybe, if it helps us cross-over the boy." She picked up her laptop of the table in the kitchen. She started the thing first and then searched for more information about the boy. Yesterday she found the boy was in a war in Russia. Maybe that could help her, so she typed that in and pressed enter. There were like a million sites.

"Jim, here is something about the boy. His death note." Jim came as fast as he could to Melinda and looked at the screen.

"He didn't die in a war in Russia. His parents died there. Maybe that makes him angry." Melinda said.

"He lied to you."

"Children lie all the time."

"Yes, that's true." Jim put his arms around the waste of Melinda when she stood up. "Shall we eat something?" He said.

"All right." With a smile on Melinda her face they walked to the kitchen table in the living room.

"Here is his name." Melinda had still her laptop on her lap.

"What's his name?" Jim asked her.

"Jonathan," said Melinda.

Then there was a silence.

After they ate something Melinda changed her clothes en ran to her car. She was already late for work. She hoped Andrea didn't mind.

"Bye honey," said Melinda to Jim who was waving at her in his paramedic clothes.

"Bye, babe."

Melinda drove her car to her shop and walked inside the shop.

"Good morning," Andrea said very happy.

"Good morning Andrea, how did you become this happy?" Melinda smiled to Andrea, who was smiling too.

"Someone has asked me out yesterday by telephone." Andrea become more and more happier when she told Melinda.

"Who? I want to know all the details." Melinda came standing next to Andrea en then Andrea started to tell.

"Ric, Ricardo Greenfield. You know, the one who cooked for me two weeks ago."

"You man, the man with the black, long hair, the green, brown colored eyes and the pale skinned face?" Melinda asked.

"Of course. He asked me out!" Andrea shouted and together they had fun.

A few minutes later a woman entered the shop with a huge box. Her face had turned red before she stood at the desk where Andrea and Melinda stood behind.

"Hello, can I help you?" Melinda asked pleasant.

"Yes please," The woman answered as she set the box on the desk, "I saw you owned an antique store and I thought I could give you some antique. So I put it in this box and came to this shop again."

The curtains in the front of the shop moved back and forth. Through the window Melinda saw the pale skin of the ten year old boy. When he saw her face he disappeared with angry looking eyes.

"Excuse me." Melinda said.

"Melinda!" Andrea shouted to her. I held my hand in the air and left the shop. I saw the boy there sitting on a (bankje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"That's your mom, isn't she Jonathan?" Melinda sat down next to the boy. He looked a little scared. Apparently because I knew his name.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted and disappeared again.

Melinda walked back to the shop and entered it again. The woman was still there.

"Sorry, I had to take a deep breath." She laughed a little shy to the woman.


End file.
